Young, Dumb, and in Love
by thelonedrifter101
Summary: Finn hasn't talked to Flame Princess in over 6 months and on his birthday during his party she shows up but completely different. As a whole new and completely different Flame Princess she shows him whole new things and a whole new world. Will this whole new world he has seen effect his old friends and family?
1. Chapter 1

After a long day of adventuring I was happy to get home and just relax. I plopped on the couch and sighed in relief to finally get to relax. It had been an awesome B-day so far. First Jake and I went to the Candy Kingdom and hanged with PB. After that we went to some dungeons and explored and got a whole bunch of gold and new weapons. Finally the last thing we did was we went to Marceline's house and practiced our songs and began to work on some new songs. All in all it really was the best birthday ever.

I looked over at Jake but he wasn't there. I got confused and started to look around the room but still I couldn't see him. Also what was weird was that BMO wasn't there. Usually BMO chilled with us after we got back but he wasn't there. I sighed and decided to close my eyes for a little. He's probably just sleeping and BMO is well being BMO. Probably pretending to be detective again or something else silly. I always found it cute in a way. He just seemed to be a little kid forever. It's funny how he is the oldest out of us all, yet he still is a little kid. Before I knew it I passed out on the couch.

I slowly began to wake wake up and as I did I noticed I was still on the couch. I rubbed my eyes and noticed I was in the dark. I opened my mouth and said to myself, "What time is it?" Weirdly though I felt like I had slept for days. As I got up I could hear my bones cracking from them being stuck in one place. As I stood fully up something else caught my attention. It seemed to be raining a little. A heavy drizzle might be the best way to put it. Sounds weird but at the same time right. As I started to step forward the lights flung open and I was blinded. I throw my hands over my eyes to block them from the light. The next thing I heard was a really loud, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FINN!" As my eyes started to adjust I could see all my friends there. Cinnamonbun, PB, Jake, BMO, Marceline, LSP, Ice King, Lady Rainicorn, Tree Trunks, and Gunter.

I had this really big goofy smile on my face and said really excitedly, "Oh my glob you guys didn't!"

Jake came over with a happy expression and punched me lightly in the arm and said, "Oh we did." He wrapped me in a hug and said, "Happy birthday bro." He let go and continued, "17 is a big thing man. You're a man now not a boy but a man. Happy bday bro." As soon as he said that everyone rushed over to me and started to wish me a happy bday and stuff. Everything was awesome but I felt like one thing was missing. Who or what?

Before I could answer my own question question Jake pulled me over. No like he actually grabbed me and pulled me.

We were away from everyone and he looked at me and said, "What I tell you know you can't say anything ok." I nodded but what was he going to tell me was a better question. He continued, "Look only PB, Marceline, LSP, and Lady are staying the night. The reason I don't want you to say anything is so that the others aren't hurt. You get me?"

I replied, "Yeah sure totally get you." I gave him a thumbs up.

He replied, "Awesome. Now lets have a good time." We walked back to the party to see everyone spread across our living room area. Past them I could all the snacks and awesome drinks they got us. My mouth was watering from just looking seeing as I hadn't eaten since it was 12 and it was around 7. Then finally past that I could see all my gifts. There were so many and with so many different types of wrapping paper.

I tried to push the gifts out of my head. Didn't want to spoil my good time with worrying about gifts like I did as a kid. I walked over to my friends and plopped back in my spot on the couch. Everyone was talking and laughing and over all having a great time. Heck even Ice King was being good and not being a butt.

Jake got up in front of everyone and announced, "Thanks to PB we have a bigger screen to watch movies on." As soon as Jake said that he pulled out a really big TV. Like out of no where but I wasn't going to question and nor did I care. He began to speak again, "Moving past that since its Finns B-day he gets to choose the first movie." Everyone turned around and looked at me to see what I wanted to watch.

I put my hand on my chin and started to think. I could go with Star Wars but I've seen that too many times. I couldn't really think of a movie I wanted to watch till it just popped in my head. I said, "Forrest Gump" I really enjoyed that movie and I haven't watched it in a long time so why not.

Jake put a big smile on and said, "Well that's our first movie Forrest Gump everyone. Alright BMO lets hook you up to this." BMO nodded and walked over. BMO hooked himself up and the static on the screen was replaced with BMO's face. Jake handed him the movie and BMO put it in. Jake then went over and brought all the snacks which was more then welcomed by me seeing as I was starving. As we all began to much on our snacks the movie started and everyone stopped talking. Marceline sat next to me well more like hovered but still next to me. Everyone was having a great time and I was too but something felt like it was missing. I don't know what or who but it just did.

I tried not to think about it too much but it just bothered me. I don't know what it was or who it was but just something bothered me. I began to refocus on the movie and it let me forget about the thing that was bothering me.

As I watched Forrest running from explosions behind him in this place called Vietnam there was a loud knock at the door. I got up to go see who it was seeing as no one seemed to notice it seeing as they were all too lost in the movie. As I got to the door the person knocked again this time harder showing they really wanted to get in. I opened the door to see Fire Princess but she looked very different. Instead of her dress or her giant metal armor, she had on a orange skirt that barely went down past her butt, a black shirt that tucked into her skirt but really showed off her breasts, her hair was done in this style where it kind of went up and was tied by a chain at the top with a little fire hair coming out, she had these spiked things around her wrist, she had these boots that went like half way up her leg with a really long lace holding it together, and finally what really caught me was just how much she changed. She was much more curvy and her well breasts where much bigger since I last saw her which was a long time ago. Uhh I felt dirty just for noticing that.

"Well can I come in?" She asked in a joking matter. I barely noticed she said something because of how enveloped I was in her new body/appearance. She noticed this and she started to wave her hand which did catch my attention.

When I finally came back to reality and not just staring at her, I frantically and really quickly said, "I'm so sorry Flame Princess. I didn't mean to stare like that. I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad!" I then realized that she was still in the rain and I let her in as quickly as I could. I started to speak again, "I'm sorry I didn't let you in quicker. I rea."

She cut me off with a finger over my mouth and said, "Finn we are both old enough that things like staring don't matter. Besides." She put down my gifts and her backpack and gave me a hug. I was expecting the usual burning but nothing. Not a single burn. She just felt very hot. She continued, "I put the extra small mini skirt on just for you. Hope you like it and the view." As soon as she said that the biggest blush came across my face. I must have looked like a tomato.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I just started to mumble something but didn't know what to say. She started to giggle this really cute giggle and said, "I'm going to go say hi to everyone and let them know I am here. See ya finny." She grabbed the gifts and walked off into the room and she was met with silence until I heard Marceline say, "Hey FP totally loving your new fashion sense."

"Thanks Marceline." She said very happily.

I was still standing in the hall and shook my head. All these questions where shooting through my head at once like what happened with her style in clothes and how did she not burn me when she hugged me. I just stood there for a few minutes all the sounds around me where cancelled out and only my inner thoughts filled my ears. She really had changed that much. What happened and why is she all of a sudden all flirty with me. Is it because its my b-day or is it something else. UHHHH why are girls so confusing. Why can't they just be like yo I like your face can I kiss it and you just go from there.

Jake screamed out, "You gonna watch the movie with us?"

I shook my head and replied, "Ya." I walked back to the room and found Marceline had moved and FP took her spot. She sat there watching the movie under a blanket which was weird seeing as she was made of fire but what ever floats her boat is ok with me. I walked over and sat down and returned to watching the movie. Forrest seemed to be in a hospital. I felt a head rest on me. I looked over to see FP laying her head on my shoulders.

I looked at her and she asked in her cute voice of hers, "I'm cold would you go under the blanket so I can be even warmer?" I wasn't really sure but she then said, "I was out in the rain to get here and lost a lot of my heat plus." She pulled out a necklace and said, "This keeps me at around 90 degrees so I can be here and not set everything on fire."

I sighed and said, "Ok." I didn't mind the whole cuddling thing but after what happened before what else did she have planned. Since I was at the end she scooted over and wrapped us up in the blanket. She then began to wrap her arms around and snuggle into my neck. After she was what I presumed was comfortable she let out a heavy sigh of relief and just started to snuggle me. I could feel a blush creeping onto my face. What was over her that made her so affectionate towards me? Last time we talked was about six months ago. We weren't as close as we once were but we considered each other best friends even though we didn't hang out too much. I returned to the movie and for the rest of the movie she just snuggled me and I returned the love back to her. She was really happy and so was I. The question of why she was like this still chewed the back of my head.

After the movie finished Jake stretched his arm and turned on the lights. There were groans coming from everyone as their eyes were not ready for the light. Jake then stretched over to the front and said, "Well now we all decided what movie to watch." He pulled out three movies. He continued talking, "First movie is Star Wars a new hope, second is Breakfast Club, and finally Pulp fiction."

Cinnamon Bun raised his hand and was shaking it all about. Jake sighed and said, "Yes Cinnamon Bun."

Cinnamon Bun replied in his normal goofy voice, "Can we go to the bathroom and eat a little more before the next movie starts."

Everyone was actually agreeing with him and Jake replied, "OK everyone 15 minute intermission." As soon as he said that Cinnamon Bun ran off to the bathroom. I looked down at FP and said, "I'm going to get something to eat and use the bathroom."

She replied jokingly, "Have fun." She giggled as I got up. She sat up straight as I walked away.

I walked to the food table to get something to eat. As I did Marceline walked over to, well more like she floated over.

She looked at me and said, "FP totally wants you man."

I looked at her and said,"W-what are you talking about?"

Marceline looked at me and just rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah sure that's why she was cuddling it up with you and wore that really short skirt. Totally just wants a platonic relationship. 100 percent doesn't want you."

My eyes got small and I replied to hear quietly, "OK OK OK she wants me but that wouldn't explain her whole new appearance. I mean she is suppose to look like a princess but she looks like some girl from a concert. I don't know she is just too confusing. I mean last time we talked was like six months ago what could have happened in that time?"

Marceline just rolled her eyes and said, "Ask her."

"Ya i'll go do that." Surprisingly just asking her didn't even come to mind but first I wanted to eat and pee.

I grabbed a plate and started to fill it with not just snacks but food like pasta and meat. Boy did it all just look awesome. As I grabbed more food Jake went up to me.

"Hey man." I said happily.

"I see you are having a good time." He said it putting emphasis on good and time. My whole face blushed as soon as he said that. This whole night must have been lets see who can make Finn blush the most. He continued talking, "I see FP seems to really enjoy your company. She seems to really like your neck the most though." As soon as he said that neck part I was blushing even harder. He chuckled and said, "Have fun man and just don't do anything too stupid." With that he left I held my mountain of food and almost began to walk back but I forgot something. My drink. I grabbed a root beer and walked back. I placed it all on the coffee table and walked to the bathroom. UHHH I had to pee really badly. As I got to the bathroom there of course was a line. I stood there as I waited and waited.

After I finally got to use the bathroom I started to walk over to my seat but I was stopped by PB. "Hey Finn" She said. The way she said that I knew she needed me to do something or needed to ask me something.

"Yeah PB." I replied happily.

"I was wondering if you could talk to FP and see if she might have something a bit more umm appropriate to wear. I just feel that its a little inappropriate you know. I just feel a little uncomfortable is all. Could you do that for me?" She said it in the nicest way possible and there was no way I could turn her down.

"Ya I'll see." I replied nonchalantly.

"Thank you Finn." She said very happily and began to walk back. It then hit me that I know needed to not just ask her why she was all over me but also ask her to change her pants. Uhhhhh life must really like to watch me get all overwhelmed. I walked back and sat down only to find my food gone. It was as if the whole world didn't want me to eat. I looked over at FP who smiled at me with crumbs all over her mouth. She burped just to show even more she ate all my food.

"That food was really good." She said just rubbing it in.

I felt a tear almost go down me from how sad this was. She started to giggle a bunch and to be honest it was a little funny. My stomach thought differently as it screamed that it needed food. "Let's get you some food." She said as she got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

We walked to the food table still holding hands and as we did she grabbed me a plate and handed it to me. She put this really big smile on her face and said, "Go get your food." It was like it was open season for me.

I remade my food mountain but this time with more food. As I placed the last few things on I put down my food and grabbed FP. I brought her away from the party. To be more precise it was the hallway to our rooms. I turned to FP and say, "Hey I got a request if that's ok."

She smiled devilishly and said slyly, "What can I do?" She really put emphasis on do. She pushed me against the wall and her mouth was only centimeters away from mine. I was shocked and really nervous. I could feel her fiery breath heating up mine. Her free hand started to go on my chest. Her finger was swirling around my chest.

I was blushing so hard that I thought my face was going to turn into a tomato. I started to stutter as I tried to get it out. "Fl fl flame princess."

"Yesss." She made sure to breath her got fiery breath on me.

"I was asked if you could maybe change your pants." I said nervously.

She got off of me and said, "Let me guess it was PB wasn't it."

"N no." I stuttered back.

She wasn't happy with my response and replied, "Don't lie to me Finn I know when you are lying. So I'm going to ask again did she ask you. I wont be mad if it is her but I will be mad if you are lying Finn so just tell me."

I sighed and said, "It was PB."

She replied, "No wasn't that easy. Now I'm going to get my other pair of pants. I'll meet you at the couch ok." I nodded and thankfully that went better than I thought it might. I went back to my party and got on my couch. As I did I looked to see the movie playing they had chosen Pulp Fiction. It was at my favorite scene. It was the very first one where you see the black man and the white guy shoot that guy. I don't know why I love this scene so much but I do. It's at the part where he is screaming does he look like a bitch. As soon as he said that FP walked out and was wearing a belly shirt that was red and orange skinny jeans. She came over to me and went back to cuddling with me. The funny thing is that it felt really natural with her leaning on me.

As much as she had embarrass me I really didn't mind. It was nice to have her at my side after so long of not only seeing each other and after we broke up we didn't really hug. It was nice for the world to go back to normal. I refocused on the movie and it was at where the black guy screams out, "And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you!" He then shoots the guy. I love that scene so much. Never knew why but I did. We watched the rest of the movie in peace and enjoyed it.

Once the movie ended Jake got up and announced, "Well that's enough movies for one night. I think its time for Finn to open his gifts." Everyone seemed to agree and with that we went to the gift table.

When we got there Jake shoved his gift in my face and said. "Open it." He was very enthusiastic for me to open my gift. I grabbed it and noticed it was pretty heavy. I grabbed the gift and ripped it open. It was a gold sword but it was like nothing I have ever seen. The handle was made from gems and other expensive things. It was so cool.

I opened my mouth in awww and said, "This is mathematical in every way."

Jake replied, "Happy to know you like it."

Marceline then shoved her gift in my face and said, "Open it now."

I laughed a little and said, "OK ok just calm down." I grabbed the gift and began to open it, I shredded the wrapping paper. In aww there was an awesome guitar laying right in front of me.

Marceline said, "When playing it will shoot fire out of the sides."

I responded with, "That's so awesome!" She seemed quite happy with my response and let the next person go.

PB handed me her gift. It was a small box that didn't weigh much. I opened the box to find a cool necklace and bracelet. "They don't just look awesome but they will allow you to breath under water, go into lava, and let you see in the dark."

My only response was, "THIS IS SO COOL!"

After that BMO didn't have exactly have a traditional gift but he made me a new game. Whole new story and a lot of cool levels. The ice king gave me this cool sweater that will stop me from getting cold. Tree Trunks gave me a bunch of apple pies. LSP gave me this portal that allows me to get to back home no matter where I am. Lady Rainicorn gave me a cool little gun like thing that allows me to change the color of things. Cinnamon Bun gave me a stuffed animal claiming it was real. I went with it to make him happy. Finally FP gave me all these cool records of all these cool bands. Some of the names where Pink Floyd, Genesis, Bowling for Soup, and many more.

After everyone gave me their gifts and we had the cake the people who didn't know about the after party left. Well everyone except Flame Princess. I was expecting her to stay the night so that wasn't a big surprise.

Since everyone who wasn't staying the night left we just watched another movie. We started to watch Breakfast Club. Everyone really didn't watch we mostly talked and told stories and jokes. It had been an amazing birthday, it really had. FP seemed to have fallen asleep on my shoulder. She looked so cute as she peacefully slept on me. It had been so long since I've felt this way about someone. I forgot that warm fuzzy feeling you get when you find that person. I looked over at Jake and said, "I'm going to bring her to my bed to sleep. I don't think she has a sleeping bag."

Jake just nodded obviously not paying attention. With that I picked her up in bridal style. I walked around everyone not trying to bother them. As I walked up the stairs it became harder and harder to carry her. She wasn't big or anything it was just that I was really tired. As I got into Jake and my room I gently placed her on the bed. I yawned and started to walk back but was cut off by FP calling my name, "Finn."

I replied, "Yes FP."

"Would you stay with me?" She asked.

I sighed and replied, "Sure." and got in bed with her. It was obvious she didn't want to do anything inappropriate. As I did I wrapped around her and just cuddled with her as she fell asleep. She raised her hands and removed the chain hair tie. Her hair fell down and flopped on my face. I moved it off of my face and let sleep take hold of me.

It really had been the best birthday ever. I just wish I asked FP why she was acting like this but I'll ask her tomorrow. With that I fell asleep and the whole world went dark.

**Hope you guys enjoyed and if you are wondering why FP was slutty that will be explained later and it wont be happening again. Reviews really would help and each chapter will be about this long or longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

I started to slowly wake up to the smell of bacon pancakes. I took in a big whiff of the smell and said, "Bacon pancakes could this morning get any better?"

To my surprise someone replied and to be more precise it was FP, "Ya I think it could." All of a sudden she had her lips on mine. We weren't making out but it was a passionate kiss on the lips. I had no idea what had come over her since the last time we talked, which really wasn't much of a talk but more of the Fire Kingdom needed help and she said thank you. The last time we really talked and had fun was before we broke up.

Her lips separated from mine and a huge blush came over my face. She started to giggle and I asked,"W-what was that for?"

She responded, "It's an apology for breaking up with you."

I was shocked to hear that. "Why are you apologizing. I was the idiot who wasn't thinking. I could have gotten you hurt and badly too." I said.

"Yes that's true." She said with a smile on her face and as she said that she flicked my nose down playfully, "But I over reacted at the time. I mean it was cosmic owls fault. If he didn't go and do that it would never have happened." She said.

Was she really apologizing for something I did. "I have another question." I said. It felt like a good time to ask why she was acting like this.

"Shoot." She said with a smile.

"I was wondering why you have been all on me and why you dress the way you do?" I asked and as I did she didn't seem to happy with my question.

Her hair fell over her face and she said, "Do you think I look ugly or is it because I don't look like a 'proper' princess?" With her tone of voice I could tell I hurt her. UGHHHHH why do girls always take things as insults? I mean it was a simple question.

"No no that's not what I meant. I mean after all this time why do you all of a sudden want to get back together. You changed so much since the last time we met and I just wanted to know what happened. That's all FP, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize that's what you meant. Well to answer your question around five months ago I realized that life wasn't that great. Every day it was the same. Go to boring political parties, signing papers, talk to rich snobby people, and worst of all all the uptight princes that wanted to marry me. Ughhh they were so boring and didn't really care for me just the political power. So I decided to grab my money and leave. My brother is in charge right now and from what I hear he is doing a great job. Back to me though these last five months I was learning who I was as a person and what I wanted out of life. They showed me how to expand my mind not only through meditation but other ways. I met awesome people who showed me a whole new world. They call the look I have right now the 'punk rock' look. I'm still learning who I am but through that time I got lonely and the only person I could think about was you. I mean all the awesome people I met were cool and are friends now but I couldn't get that feeling I got when I was with you. Something about your cute smile, how you were always happy to help, and you never would hurt me showed me how you where the right one. To be honest I was a little scared that you moved on or thought I was ugly." After the said that she blushed towards the end as she got to describing me.

I pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "I would never think you are ugly and besides you are a princess no matter how you dress." As I said that she hugged tighter. It's funny how in one day you can go from being friends with someone to caring about them so much. As I pulled away I could see what looked like a black and blue on her cheek. I asked her, "Whats that? Did someone hurt you?" The moment I realized someone might have hurt FP my blood boiled.

"Finn it's nothing I just fell a little while back. Thats all." She responded.

"Oh sorry." I said as I realized how stupid I was to think that.

I looked FP in the eyes and said, "You wanna get something to eat?"

She replied with a smile on her face, "Totes." We got up and walked down stairs. As we got to the kitchen I was greeted with all my friends eating at a table and Jake making bacon pancakes. Everyone was talking and laughing. Everyone said hi to me at once and went back to eating their food. I grabbed a chair for me and FP and sat next to each other. Jake came over and gave us some of his bacon pancakes and some orange juice. Marceline came up to me and asked, "How'd you sleep?" She was obviously messing with me for falling asleep with FP.

"Great." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Good to hear. Also funny thing about you and FP last night BMO thought you were attacking her in your sleep." She replied. FP started to giggle.

BMO said, "You had your arms around her and in the dark it looked like you were trying to hurt her."

Marceline said, "Oh it gets better he ran down screaming that you were attacking FP in bed. We all ran up and busted down the door just to see you two cuddling while sleeping. We also learned that you guys are heavy sleepers." As she finished that everyone had a good laugh at BMO's mistake.

"That's too funny." FP said as she let out a chuckle. With that I went back to eating my food.

After breakfast LSP, Lady, and PB left. It was now just Jake, Marceline, FP, and me chilling and playing video games. After a very intense game FP said, "I'm going to do my hair and change." With that she left and took off to our bathroom.

I replied, "Ok." She didn't hear me but it was just natural for me to respond to people.

After she left marceline looked at me and said, "Are you guys going out or what?"

"I umm not sure really. I mean we said how we had deep feelings for each other and all that stuff but didn't directly say we were going out."

"I'll take it as you are." She responded with a chuckle. She grabbed a controller and we started to play some games. We talked about how she is going to teach me how to play the guitar. I was really excited to learn seeing how cool the guitar looked.

After a while of talking and playing games FP came back. She had these tight black pants on that were ripped up in a horizontal pattern up her legs, she had orange shirt on with a black leather jacket over it, her jacket had chains on it, and she had shoes that were low on her feet. They were called vans I think. She looked at me and just rolled her eyes and giggled. She walked over and sat next to us and watched as we played video games.

After an hour of playing video games marceline left with her giant coat so she could sleep for the day. It was now just Jake, FP, and me. Jake was somewhere in the house sleeping so it was just FP and I. BMO kind of just went off pretending to be a cop or detective I think. We just talked about life and funny stories that had happened to us.

"And thats how I got this awesome grass blade." I showed her by having it pop up from my hand.

"WOW thats soo cool. Bet you can fight off anything with that." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Well it is really cool but I wouldn't say anything." I replied with a smile.

Moving from topic to topic she said, "You wanna go do something?"

"Sure what you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well back at my house I have all these cool bands and stuff I want to show you. You wanna go?" She asked.

"Don't I need to get a shield so I don't get burnt to a crisp?" I asked.

"Nope, I don't live in the Fire Kingdom right now. It's only a hour or so walk from here. So you wanna go?" She asked and with that I was ready to go.

"Sure." I replied and she gave me a warm smile and we got up and left.

After a long walk we approached a bunch of old beat up trailers. She was really excited as we got up to one of them that was the nicer of the destroyed trailers. She looked at me with a big smile and said, "It isn't much but its home." As soon as she said that she walked up and let me in. As she did a this smell that I couldn't figure out covered the whole house. As I walked in posters of bands covered the rooms and it wasn't neat at all. Looked like a bomb went off in there. She looked back at my expression and said with a smile, "Hope you don't mind the smell or the fact there is stuff everywhere. I haven't had the time to clean."

I looked at her and said, "Na its cool." She seemed pleased with that answer and sat down on the half destroyed couch.

I just stood there like an idiot for a minute or so until she asked in a joking tone, "You going to sit or stand the whole day?"

Breaking my concentration I replied, "Ya sorry about that must have lost my self for a second." I walked over and sat down next to her. There was a burnt wood coffee table in front of us. It had all these things on it like plates, cups, bags, and other things but what caught my attention was this big clear pipe that at the base was more of a sphere with a little metal part coming out.

I looked at FP and said, "What's that?"

As soon as I pointed it she grabbed it and hid it somewhere. As soon as she got back she replied, "It's uhhh nothing ok just don't worry about it. Ok." She seemed really nervous about it which was weird.

"Just tell me what it is. I wont laugh." I said hoping she would tell me.

She was stubborn though and said, "Just leave it alone Finn. OK." She was getting annoyed so I did like she asked.

"Ok ok I won't say anything or bring it up." I said seeing as it seemed to bother her a lot.

She gave me a hug and said, "Thanks. Now lets listen to some music alright." She got up and brought out ten huge crates of records. She flipped through them pulling some out and leaving the rest alone. After a huge pile was in front of me she put the crates back down. She said, "Take a look. i doubt you know any of them but just choose randomly." She had a big smile on her face and with that I picked up some of them and looked through them. The bands names were The Beatles, The butthole Surfers, AC DC, Metallica, Blink 182, and Queen. I decided to go with the one called queen. I pulled it out and handed it to her. She had a big smile on her face and said, "Good choice my man. Good choice." She went over to the record player and played the band.

The man started to sing and as he did FP got on top of me and we just cuddled as we listened to the song.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!_

_I'm floating around in ecstasy_

_So don't stop me now don't stop me_

_'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_

_I'm gonna go go go_

_There's no stopping me_

_I'm burning through the sky yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

_Don't stop me now_

_I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time_

_Just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)_

_Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all... yeah!_

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

_On a collision course_

_I am a satellite I'm out of control_

_I am a sex machine ready to reload_

_Like an atom bomb about to_

_Oh oh oh oh oh explode_

_I'm burning through the sky Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

_Hey hey hey!_

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

_Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)_

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

_Have a good time, good time_

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

_Ooh ooh alright_

_Ooh I'm burning through the sky yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

_Don't stop me now_

_I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time_

_Just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)_

_Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)_

_I don't wanna stop at all_

_La la la la laaaa_

_La la la la_

_La la laa laa laa laaa_

_La la laa la la la la la laaa hey!..._

As the song came to an end I found FP was staring into space. She just layed on my chest as the next song came on and I found myself doing the same thing as I played with her hair.

After we listened to the bands I had grabbed we got up and found it was already the middle of the day. I found myself to be a real fan of all the bands but my favorite was ironically the butthole surfers. Weirdest name but yet the best in my personal opinion. FP looked at me and asked, "You hungry?"

"Ya I could go for something to eat." I responded and as I did I didn't notice how hungry I actually was.

"I know the awesomest place to go." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Let's go." I replied and we got up. We walked out the door holding hands and went down to this place she knew.

When we got to the place it was a little rusty old shack with a guy in it. FP walked up and said, "We'll have 2 number 5's please." She had a big smile on her face.

The man was this big guy with an oil coated apron. He nodded and and went back. FP looked at me and said, "They make the best food here but are really greasy so I try not to eat here too much." The man came back with two big bags and handed us the bags.

"I got it FP." I said to her and handed the guy the gold for the food. We walked away and as we did FP was already shoving her face full of food. As soon as she noticed I saw her she blushed really hard. I looked in the bag to find a 3 huge taco, a burrito, a big soda, and nachos coating the bottom. Wow this really did look delicious and I couldn't wait to eat me food. I grabbed one of the tacos and started to eat it.

It was like no taco I ate before it was so good. Each bite was like a little peace of heaven. I didn't notice but I was moaning from how good the food was. I realized this when I heard FP giggling at me. I blushed really hard and as I did she went back to eating her food.

When we got back I had eaten all the tacos and the burrito. I drank most of my soda and only a little was left on the bottom. We went to her couch and sat down. She still had her burrito left and her taco. I went to town on my nachos. They had beef, jalapenos, sour cream and so much cheese. They were the best I've had in a long time. I ate them all in minutes and as soon as I was done I leaned back on the couch as my now inflated belly popping out at the bottom of my shirt. FP kissed my cheek and asked, "You enjoy the food?"

"Yes. That was awesome." I replied with a huge smile on my face. She leaned on my shoulder and we just cuddled for most of the time. While we did I always found myself playing with her hair. It was really weird but it was just something I found myself doing. She did have nice hair though. It's probably because it wasn't hair or was it. Was it a combination of both?

My thoughts were broken when I could hear the sounds of music playing. She jumped on top of me causing me to let all the air in my lungs fly out. I layed on my back as she was on top of me like a wild animal on its pray. She shoved her mouth on mine and before I knew it we were making out.

It had been a few hours later and we stopped to change records and stuff but we mostly made out. Our make out session was broken up when FP started to say, "Look it's getting late maybe you should get going."

I hadn't noticed the time but it was getting dark. "Ya I guess you're right." I started to get up and as I did I could hear all my bones cracking.

Once I was fully up and ready to go FP walked to the door with me and said, "Hope you have a safe trip home." Once she said that she gave me a passionate kiss on the lips and hugged me goodbye.

I said, "See ya FP. Hope we can hang out soon."

She smiled at me and said, "Totally." I walked out the door and began the long and boring walk home. The walk there wasn't bad at all seeing as I had FP there to talk to but now I was alone.

As I got back to the tree house to find Jake hanging up the phone. "Hey Jake." I said as I walked in.

He turned around with great annoyance, "Where have you been all day? No note or anything. You worried me man."

"Sorry Jake I was hanging with FP all day long. Didn't mean to worry you." I responded.

He sighed in relief and said, "It's ok just let me know next time please."

"Ya sure. Again sorry about that." I said as I walked to the table.

I sat down and as soon as I did Jake asked, "So what did you guys do?"

I looked at him and said, "We listened to some music, cuddled, kissed, we went and got some awesome food like the best tacos ever, cuddled some more, and kissed." While telling Jake that the only thing that I could think about was that weird pipe like thing.

He chuckled and said, "Well someone had a good time I can see." I nodded but still had my thinking face on. That weird pipe thing was all i could think about. Jake noticed this and asked, "You got your thinking face on. Whats up?"

"I can't say FP said not to talk about it." I replied keeping to my word.

"Really Finn we are brothers and best friends and you won't tell me. Please tell me?" He pleaded. Ughhh I wanted to keep my word to FP but Jake was right. We never kept secrets from each other.

"Ummmm I got it. Get me a piece of paper." I said and Jake went off and grabbed me a piece of paper. I started to draw the pipe like thing. Once I was finished I showed Jake and said, "I saw this in her living room while chilling with her."

As I went to continue speaking but Jake cut me off, "Did you use! DID YOU USE IT!" He almost screamed at me but it was more of a worry/nervous scream.

"No she quickly hid it and was quite upset with me asking her what it was. It was like she was ashamed of it being there. Weird right." I responded.

Jake now looked at me very seriously, "Don't ever use it ok. That stuff will mess you up. You got that its not good. You got that. Don't do it. I don't care what she says or promises don't use it. You got that!"

"Ya of course Jake but please stop you're starting to freak me out." I responded hoping Jake would calm down and he finally did thankfully.

"Ok man now that is out of the way what you want for dinner?" He asked. Dear glob Jake can get scary sometimes. I mean he just went to practically yelling at me to asking what I want for dinner.

"Left overs sound good." I responded and with that I saw Jake start to heat up the food from yesterday. Now the only thing on my mind was that weird pipe thing. What was it? What is it used for? What does Jake mean it could mess me up? UGHHHH so many questions yet no answers. Why does this always have to happen to me.

The rest of the day went nice and calmly. We ate dinner and just played video games for the rest of the day. The pipe thing didn't come up again and from how Jake reacted it was probably a good thing.

**I was sick today so I thought I might as well make another Chapter for the hell of it. Hope you guys enjoyed remember to review this and if you have any suggestions let me know. The song I used was queen's don't stop me now. Also thanks for all the great feed back. Also I'm not against weed because if I was I would be against my self so hope you guys didn't get that idea but that whole thing will be a big plot point. So pay attention to it. :) peace out y'all. Also If there are a lot of mistakes I will be going back tomorrow and going over them and fixing the bigger ones.  
**


	3. Partying with fire

I started to slowly get up as the light from the sun shined right in my face. I unzipped my sleeping bag and started to get up. I went to grab my water I usually had right next me as I woke up, only to find it was replaced with a note. I brought it to my face and could tell it was from Jake for the simple fact of how bad the writing was. I began to read it,

Hey Finn its Jake just wanted to let you know that I'll be gone for the day but Marceline wanted me to let you know she wants to show you how to play the guitar. See later dude!

I put the note down and started to walk down stairs. With each step I slowly started to wake up more and more. It's really weird because most people need coffee to wake up. All I need to do is wake up and move. Its like I'm just pure energy. By the time I got down stairs I was fully awake. I went over to our turned over fridge and looked around to see if there was anything worth eating. I found some cake, bread, what I think is chili, bacon and eggs. Welp I guess I'm making a bacon n egg sandwich.

I grabbed the pan and of course the food. I put the pan down and turned the stove on. I through some bacon down on it and started to cook. As I did that I yelled out in a Joking manner, "IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!"

After I finished cooking all my food and placed the bacon and eggs in between the bread. I filled the sink with water and put the greasy pan in it. I didn't notice but I kind of made a huge mess and got the burning hot grease on me. The grease caused burn marks up and down my chest seeing some had soaked in and touched me. Also my neck seemed to have somehow gotten some on me. I guess my time back with me and FP must have really made me ignore the pain of hot and fiery things. Funny I guess.

With that I turned around and went to the table to eat my breakfast. Once I plopped down and began to eat my sandwich. It wasn't great but meh it was food. I just shoved it in my mouth and went back to the sink to clean my grease filled hands.

Once that was finished I went up stairs and got dressed. As I was in the middle of putting on my pants I could hear knocks coming from down stairs. "Who could that be?" I asked myself as I tried to get my shirt on, pants on, and go down the stairs to see who it was. Also I was screaming, "I'll be there in one second!"

Once I was finally down stairs I opened the door while still trying to get my shirt on. Once my head was through the shirt hole I found FP standing in front of me. Weird I don't remember saying we were going to hand today. I didn't have my shirt on still fully and as soon as FP and I noticed this we both just blushed. I quickly put on the rest of the shirt and said, "Oh FP what brings you here today?"

She walked in and bopped me on the nose and said, "To hang with you silly why else?"

"Well the thing is FP." I said and as soon as I said that I could tell she was disappointed. Not like angry like when your parents are disappointed in you but more when you find out you couldn't get that new sword type of disappointment. I continued only hoping things might get better, "Marceline was going to teach me how to play the guitar today."

She looked down and began to leave. She said as she walked out the door, "I guess I'll go home. See ya Finn."

UGHHHH I wanted to hand with FP but I also wanted to learn the guitar while hanging with Marceline. I quickly grabbed her arm before she went fully through the door and I said hoping this might cheer her up, "No need to come all this way for a let down."

She cheered up almost instantly and said, "So we can hang now? Sweet, I have all these cool ideas we can do. Like first we can"

I put my finger over her mouth and said, "Yes we can hang and have fun. But first I really want to go learn the guitar." I let go of her arm hoping she was getting what I was saying.

"Oh I'll see you after you guitar lessons then." She said as yet again she started to leave.

I grabbed her by the arm once again a little annoyed but it wasn't enough for me to show it. I said, "I meant like you come with me and hang with us as she teaches me the guitar." I popped her nose and said with a smile, "Silly."

She wasn't thrilled with the idea but it did cheer her up much more. "Ok." She said with a grin and grabbed my hand.

I found my guitar next the door. Hadn't realized it was there. I picked it up and through the strap over my shoulder and let it rest on my back. We began to walk to Marceline's house.

After a long walk and tons of stories we approached marceline's house. We got up to the pink house that layed in the dark and gross cave. I knocked on the door and Marceline opened the door. She had a big grin on her face and said, "What's up Finn." She then realized FP was there and continued her greeting. "Oh hey FP didn't know you were coming but what's up?" We walked in Marceline had this cool set up. She floated over her couch and said, "Ok lets do this." I walked over and brought the guitar off if my shoulder and sat down on the hard as steel couch. FP followed me and sat down next to me. She sat down and layed on my shoulder like she normally did. I sat there in an awkward position trying to have FP comfy knowing she didn't really want to be here.

After an hour or so Marceline left to go use the bathroom. I looked at FP who was staring into space and said, "Hey FP could you move please its a little hard to play and have you lean on me."

She snapped back to reality and said, "Oh sorry didn't realize you were uncomfortable." She sat up and all of a sudden she was now laying one me. Like a wild animal jumping on its pray. Never saw it coming. My guitar was in my hand that was out stretched away from the couch. Her lips touched mine and I blushed really hard. Normally I wouldn't but we were in Marceline's house and she could walk in at any minute. She brought her mouth up to my ear and nibbled on it for a second causing me now to really look like a tomato or some other red thing. She then proceeded to whisper into my ear, "You're so cute when you blush Finny." She brought her face back up to mine and continued to kiss me. Her hands went through the hair in my bear hat. The only thing I could hope was that she would stop before Marceline got ba 'caugh' 'caugh'

Welp there went that hope. It was obvious why she was clearing her throat. FP quickly got off of me and both just blushed really hard. We both looked away from each other, well I did at least.

"Sorry, its just cute to see Finn blush so much and get worked up about it." FP said as she giggles at the same time.

Knowing Marceline she was going to say something to embarrass me. "Well I just hope Finn didn't get any thing on my couch." She said hinting at something and dear glob my suspicions were proven right. I could hear FP throw her hands over her mouth hoping not to laugh too loud too cause any more damage to me. I think I have never blushed so hard in my life. Just kill me now.

After that Marceline and I played the guitar. Well more she played and I learned but none the less I learned. Besides lunch and a few more times FP kissed me but not as bad as the first time, the lesson came to an end. I told Marceline to tell Jake that FP and I were going to hang out for the rest of the day.

As we left Marceline screamed out, "Don't do anything to stupid. I'm talking to you Finn."

FP punched me in the arm and sarcastically said, "Ya Finn don't do anything too stupid."

After we were fully gone and near FP's house I asked, "What you want to do?"

"Well maybe you can stay the night? We get more time to hand and have fun. Jake can come and get you in the morning. Sounds good right?" She said and it was a good idea except for the fact that Jake might not like it. And by might I mean wont.

"I'll see but I don't think he will go for it." I responded.

She came up to me and just rubbed against me arm and nuzzled into my neck and said in her cute sweet voice, "PWSE" She kept saying that as she nuzzled into my neck.

She looked so cute as she did it. There was no way I could say no that face it was just to cute. "Fine." As soon as I said that she got super happy and excited.

As I knelt down to find the phone in my backpack FP couldn't stop listing all the things we were going to do. I looked in my backpack to find the sweater and the phone on top of it. I dialed Jakes number and gave him a ring. FP was still listing all the things as the phone rang.

Finally after a minute of ringing and FP listing things Jake picked up the phone. "Hey Finn what's up?" He asked.

"Hey look FP really wanted to hang out today but I also wanted to go to guitar lessons. So I said we could hang out after words but she had a bunch of stuff planned that we don't have enough time to do. So we were wondering if I could stay the night and tomorrow we could hang out all day and go adventuring. Sound good?" I asked really hoping he would say yes.

"Look Finn as nice as that could be I don't know you get a little weird when you are tired." Jake said.

As he went to continue I cut him off and said, "Jake nothing bad will happen I promise and I promise to tell you anything that happened. Come on please." I couldn't help but beg hoping that might help.

"Better not mess this up for your self." Jake said not totally thrilled with the idea but went with it.

"Thanks JAKE! Youre the best!" I yelled in enthusiasm and as soon as I said that FP nearly killed me with how tight she hugged. She was also squealing from excitement.

"Ya ya ya. Dont do anything stupid ok. Please Finn don't do anything stupid." He said and as soon as he said that he hung up. FP jumped on top of me and wrapped her legs around me and just started to attack my face with kisses. I fell back but she didn't seem to stop.

I found myself fall on the lush soft green grass making out. I rolled over and now I was on top of her. We just giggled and before I knew it she flipped me over. We found ourselves flipping each other over and over. That was until we found each other rolling down a hill while laughing. The sad part was that this kind of felt like one of those bad girly movies.

After we got to the end of hill we got up and laughed. We went back to her house to get a game plan of what were going to do tonight. Her house was still messy and all but it was at least a little cleaner.

"I want to show you my some of my friends. They are really cool and will blow your mind. After that there is this awesome club in the candy kingdom. They got really good music and then after that well see what we want to do." She said and to be honest it did sound found, so why not.

"Sure. Sounds like a lot fun but what do you do at a club? Do you get to beat up monsters?" I asked not knowing what a club was.

"Oh cute sheltered Finn." She said and that kind of annoyed me a little. I was out fighting bad guys, I don't have time to party that often. She could tell by my face I was a little annoyed and she continued, "A club is where you go to dance and have fun with friends. You dance, talk, and well party." She said with a grin as she dug through her stuff through things around. She finally pulled out a dress. It wasn't like the one she used to wear. It seemed to be more of a tight fit but maybe it wasn't it just looked it.

"I'm going to get changed but we are going to need to get you nicer clothes." She said as she turned around.

"I think I might have a nice suit at home." I replied but she didn't hear me. I sat down on her couch and just hanged around while she got changed. I leaned back and just stared at the fan as it slowly swirled around.

After five minutes she still wasn't out. Why couldn't girls just through things on and come out like guys. It couldn't be that hard to get ready. I leaned forward and just continued to wait.

After 30 more minutes FP finally came out and boy when she did my jaw almost hit the floor. She was in this dress that hugged her body that really showed off her curves, it was an orangey red color, the bottom of the dress went a little bit down her legs but just enough to cover her butt thankfully, her hair was now down and pushed back a little, and finally she had these high heels on that made her an extra few inches taller. She looked so beautiful in every aspect. "You like my new dress?" She asked breaking my thought.

"Y ya." I stuttered as I was still lost in her beauty. She walked over in this catwalk style and sat on my lap with a smile. I was still stunned that this walking goddess was MY girlfriend. She pushed me over and started to kiss me. Something in me kicked and I hugged her tighter. I pressed my lips against her even harder. I just felt all this love I had to give to her and I needed to make sure she knew.

After a half an hour or so of this intense making out FP pulled away and said, "Calm down there Finn. We have all night. Remember?"

I blushed a little and said, "Sorry I just felt this overwhelming feeling that I needed you and wanted to show you I cared." Her only response was a teasing kiss on the lips. She got up and grabbed my hand pulling me up.

"Lets get you some clothes." She said with a happy response.

"Uhhh FP I told you I had a nice tux in my house." I said.

"Oh." She looked down and continued, "Sorry."

I giggled a little and said, "It's fine just listen to me next time. OK FP."

"Well lets go and get your suit after we go see my friends. ok." She said and dragged me out the door with her. As she did she grabbed her wallet and we were off.

We walked passed a few trailers and made a few turns and we were there. I knew this when this Lemon guy walked up to her and gave her a high five. He seemed to have to a multi colored shirt on and he said, "Whats up Electra?" he said as he pulled her into a hug. The hug bothered me a little but he didn't show that he was looking for anything more so it was just a friendly hug. Another thing what caught my attention was that he called her Electra. I mean I just assumed FP's name was well Flame Princess. My thoughts were broken when the guy asked, "Whos that?"

She went over to me and kissed me on the cheek and said, "He's my boyfriend. Totally cool guy and we go way back so don't worry about him." She smiled and as did I. I wanted to impress her friends seeing as they might as well be my friends.

He responded with, "Awesome to hear Electra that you found someone who will treat you right. Now lets get this party started." As soon as he said that FP dragged me into his trailer and as he did the same weird smell was there. As we walked in I could see more different types of people. I could see a rock person, a nymph, and a cloud person. They all just seemed to be sitting on the couch zoned out. What did catch my eye was the same pipe like thing but a little different. The pipe seemed to separate into two different pipes going past each other until at the top they connected into one again. Also this time the little metal thing had some green stuff in it that also had little vine like things that were orange.

As FP went in and said, "I forgot to use the bathroom at my house so I'll be right back." I knew this was just an excuse for me to talk to her friends and hopefully make a good impression.

She walked off into the bathroom and I just kind of stood there like an idiot. Her friend walked in and said, "Have a seat. We need to talk."

"Um sure man." I responded as I walked over to the only empty seat left and sat down. I looked down at the chair to see that it had burnt marks and not like little ones. More like heavy ones in the shape of a body. It was definitely FP's chair.

The guy just looked at me as I inspected the chair. I noticed that he was studying me. He opened his mouth and began to talk, "Look I'm sure Electra thinks youre awesome and all but after what happened with her and her last boyfriend. Things got really bad between them and I just dont want to talk about. To put it simply if you are some sort of guy that will hurt her in any way we will make sure you feel that pain ten fold you got that."

I responded seeing as this was my way to show who I was and win their trust, "Look I used to date F I mean Electra but we broke up. We just weren't ready for a relationship. We decided that we should just stay friends. Now if thats enough I'm also the man who stopped the Lich, saves princess, and I'm an adventurer. I would never hurt Electra. No matter what."

The guy grinned back and said, "Ahh you're Finn the human. I've heard of you." He reached over and we shook hands and continued, "You won me over and just with that you showed you are a righteous dude but remember actions speak louder than words."

FP came out and almost in a run jumped on my lap and brought her mouth up to mine and just passionately kissed me. She whispered into my ear, "I love you and I hope you know that."

I kissed her and said, "I know." I replied and kissed her back. The nagging question about her name was just killing me. So I whispered into her ear my question, "Why do they keep calling you Electra?"

She whispered back, "It's my nickname but just dont say that I'm the princess please. They dont know and I dont want them to know."

I whispered into her ear and said, "No problem." I nibbled on her ear causing her to jump from the sudden burst of affection.

"Hate to break up your lovey dovey thing but can we start to party." Her friend said.

"Sorry Lemon Leaf." She said and with that I learned the guys name.

"No problem Electra, now has Finn ever smoked up before?" Lemon Leaf asked.

"Umm no but its up to him." FP said as she looked at me and continued, "Look Finn if you don't want to do this don't. I'm not going to make you do anything you're not comfortable with. So it's up to you. Ok." She said hoping that I would make the best choice for myself and only do what I felt comfortable with.

"Umm I don't know." I said. On one hand I really wanted to do whatever FP did and show her I can handle what ever she does. But also I wanted to keep my word with Jake. I really wasn't sure. I always hate these situations were I have to choose. What if its super fun and awesome. What if it kills me. What if I get super powers from it and I'm super strong. All these what if started to pop in my head.

"Umm Finn you there. Finn. youhoo. Finn." FP started to wave her hand to get my attention. I looked up to see FP had the pipe thing in her hand.

"Ya sorry lost myself for a second." I replied still thinking on what I want to do.

"So you want to or not Finn. Whatever you do I'll be happy with your decision." She said with a grin on her face as she brought the open part of the pipe to her mouth. As I was making my decision she put the pipe to her mouth and used her finger as a fire. She inhaled and the smoke from the green/purple stuff went into the tube and caused the water to bubble.

"Yes." I said and she looked at me and nodded. She moved her mouth away from the pipe and brought her mouth to mine. She blew the smoke into my mouth and I just assumed to inhale. As I did I got this weird itchy feeling in the back of my throat.

Once she was done, she pulled away from me and said, "Now hold for as long as you can." As she said that I could not only feel a suffocating feel but this weird feeling creeping up on my throat. I quickly coughed it all out. My caughts were heavy and with each one more of the smoke came out. FP started to giggle at me as I coughed and to be honest it was funny. Everything felt weird but not in a bad way. I felt much calmer and like things made sense now.

Everything was also kinda funny. I found myself staring at walls from time to time just thinking. I was thinking about life, FP, Jake, PB, Marceline, and like so many things. Everything also blow my mind. Like that Jake could stretch. Why could he stretch but not like other dogs couldn't. Also why was I the last human. Are there really no others left? What if I'm just like in a TV show and everything I know is fake? Or this is all a story. I really started to worry myself. Oh math thats it. Once this story is over my consciousness is too or is it everytime someone would read I would redo this all?

"Finn you ok?" FP asked as she waved her hands in front of my face.

This broke my thinking and I replied, "Ya sorry must have zoned out there." I shook my head.

"Well Lemon Leaf thanks for the good party starter but we got to go." FP said as she got off my lap.

"Why Electra we just got here?" I asked seeing as we just got here like five minutes ago. Calling her that kind of just became the norm for now. It was like one of those names that just stuck. Wait I feel like Electra is a name I've heard before. Something from a book I think.

My train of thoughts were broken when FP said, "You kind of just spaced out for an hour or so. Finn it's dark out already." She pointed out and when I looked outside it was dark out.

"Oh. Sorry." I responded with a blush fresh on my face.

"It's ok babe." She said as she placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"See ya Electra." Lemon Leaf said as we got up and started to leave. As we left I looked into FP's eyes and just noticed they were red.

"Your eyes are red." I said as we walked back to her place.

"So are yours but thats normal seeing how much smoke you got." She responded with a grin on her face.

"Oh." Was all I could say back as we approached her trailer. She got to the door and opened it. I never noticed till now that it made a faint squeaking sound as she opened it. Weird that I never noticed until now. Also the door had dents like if someone had hit the door. It was probably FP when she got mad but the dents were too big to be her tiny hands.

"You coming in or what?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Ya sorry. Again lost myself there." I responded and walked in. I sat down on the couch and pulled FP into my arms. She nuzzled into my neck also becoming her spot. I swear she is going to burn into my skin a little message saying, 'FP's property'. We just cuddled as we enjoyed our silent time just thinking.

After twenty minutes or so FP asked, "Do you think Princess Bubblegum hates me?"

This question shocked me and I didn't know how to answer it. I responded, "No of course not. PB is just a little weird."

"I don't know she just doesn't seem to like me that much." She responded.

This seemed to really bother her and it was my job to make her happy. I pulled her into a kiss and then said, "It doesn't matter what anyone one else thinks of you as long as I care about you and most importantly you care about your self."

She started to smile again and she kissed me and said, "I love you." I started to blush really hard. She went back to nuzzling my neck and smiled.

After what she called a high ended we got up. "Ready, lets go." She said as she was done fixing her hair. She walked out and we began to walk to my house to get my suit. She was so beautiful and I loved her so much. I started to feel underdress just being around her. "Hope you're ready for an awesome time." She said breaking my thoughts.

I responded with pulling her into a kiss and saying, "Ya."

She blushed a little from the random act of love and we continued to walk.

Once we got to the tree house I found that it was empty. Jake must be at Lady's tonight. I placed my key in the key hole and turned it and walked in. The house was dark and empty. It was weird to see no one there. I ran up to my room and put on my suit but left my hat on. I quickly ran back down and when I did FP just looked stunned. She must have had the face I had when I saw her. She blushed a little and walked over to me. She placed a passionate kiss on my lips.

We left and went to the club. The walk was long and mostly boring but once we got to the club things started to get really fun.

"HEY FINN COME ON THE DANCE FLOOR!" FP screamed as the music boomed through the speakers. There were all these people around us as I tried to get closer to FP. As I got closer to her the room got hotter and hotter. People were dancing all around me and having a good time. I finally got to her and we started to dance. We were just letting loose and having a good time. Not a care in the world. "Having fun?" She asked with a smile on her face as she danced with her hair flopping around.

"YA!" I yelled so she could hear. As I did we still danced around having fun.

"SWEET!" She yelled back so I could hear. We danced around not caring how stupid we looked. All of a sudden the music changed this into these weird electronic style music were it was bass heavy. I've never heard it before but it was really cool. My whole body moved to the beat of the music and I was having too much fun.

After a half an hour of dancing FP and I wanted to go take a quick rest. As we walked off the dance floor the room became a little cooler and I just realized how much I had sweat from dancing and how badly I had to pee. I looked over to FP who was heavily breathing and said to her, "I'm going to go use the bathroom." She gave me a nod and went over to this bar thing and sat down. I turned around and went off to go to the bathroom to wash myself a little and to use the bathroom. The music still boomed throughout the club but now it wasn't as loud. The bass was still shaking me and the building.

Once I got to the bathroom I used the bathroom and went over to wash my hands. When I looked at myself through the mirror my hair was kind of coming out through my hat. I shoved my hair back in my hat. I washed my hands and through some water at my face to clean off all the sweat. I looked back at myself to see I looked a little better and was ready to go. I walked out the bathroom and looked towards the bar. I found some random candy person talking to FP. I was a little curious so I walked over and sat next to FP and said, "Hey babe whats up."

The candy person was one of the cupcake people. He didn't seem to like that I called FP 'babe'. "What's your problem man don't you see I'm talking to this nice young lady." He said angrily.

FP quickly responded, "This is my boyfriend." I could tell she was ticked off that he responded so harshly.

"Oh." He responded and jumped off the chair that was taller then him and left.

"Sorry about that Finn. People can be such jerks." She said apologizing for the guy.

"No its fine. Lets not let that ruin our night." I responded hoping she didn't think my feelings were hurt.

"Totally." She responded happily as through this clear white liquid down her throat. She winced from pain but that face quickly went away.

"What's that?" I asked as I looked at it. It was in a tiny little glass and didn't seem to good.

"Oh its a shot. Like of alcohol." She responded as she tapped on the counter with her glass. The guy behind the counter came over and refilled it.

"Doesn't look to good." I responded seeing how she winced from pain when she took the last 'shot'.

"Oh taste horrible but I enjoy drinking. Want to try doing one?" She asked as she quickly took another.

"Sure." I said not enthusiastically but wanted to prove to FP I could handle what ever she did.

She tapped four times on the table and the guy brought another glass for me. He placed it down and poured the white liquid into both. I picked it up slowly and FP looked at me. She said, "Just quickly throw it back and don't spit it back up. OK." I nodded and we touched glasses and at the same time we drank the things.

OH DEAR GLOB IT WAS HORRIBLE. The smell was bad enough but as soon as it touched my tongue it burnt it and brought this horrible taste that just wouldn't leave. I got it down though and as soon as I did I brought my hands to my mouth from how bad the taste/burn was.

FP just laughed at me as I moaned in pain and kept saying glob from the horrible taste. I looked at her and yelled, "ITS NOT FUNNY!" That only made her actually laugh harder.

"Its a little funny." She responded with a so maybe it was a little funny.

"Ok so it was a little funny but I'm not doing that ever again. Get me something tasty and I'll drink." I said.

"Alright I know just the thing to get you." She said and she called the guy over.

"Whatcha need?" He asked as he was shaking a metal tube.

"My friend here will take a gumball shot." She said and the guy grabbed my glass and filled it with this pink liquid and handed it to me.

"Here you go." She said and gave it to me.

I quickly drank it and it was tasted like candy when I drank it. It was like chocolate melting in my mouth.

"THATS SO GOOD!" I screamed and she just giggled. My head started to get a little light and I was started to have more fun.

"I'll get you another." She said and tapped my glass on the counter. The guy came over and refilled the glass.

After we drank a bunch and what she called drunk. I was so out of it and was just having a bunch of fun. Next thing I knew we were back at her house with like three bags each of the tacos and other food. The whole world was spinning and we were just having fun. We did what we wanted and didn't care. The tacos were so good and were filled with the so much more taste. I think I had like ten of those tasty shots. We sat on her couch eating and listening to music. I just noticed the song was the first song we listened to when I was over yesterday. Before I knew it I was singing along with the guy singing. FP just laughed at me as I was singing. I didn't care at all. The whole night was just filled with fun and partying. The weird thing was that I forgot the long walk back and some of the time at the club but I'll ask FP why that is tomorrow. Right now the only thing that mattered was the music and the food.

When the music came to an end FP jumped on top of me and wrapped her legs around me. I stumbled back both from how drunk I was and the how much force there was behind the random act of love. She forcefully brought her lips to mine and we were making out. We never broke contact and we fell on her couch making out. She stopped and got off of me and went off. She brought back more drinks and we drank some more. The taste didn't bother me this time and the rest of the night was hard to remember.

**Hope you all enjoyed and with that I must study for finals so not sure when the next chapter will be out but hopefully soon. Remember to review and enjoy. The being drunk and high parts are based on my experiences. So thats all for now and dont worry I will be writing the next chapter when ****I have the chance.  
**


	4. The Fire Lion's

I started to slowly wake up but to my surprise the normal light that hit my face wasn't there. My normal bed seemed to be replaced with a little couch. Just remembering that I stayed at FP's for the night that explained that. I started to feel hot, now just realizing that FP was on top of me. I couldn't move and now this terrible headache was setting in. The simple sounds like the birds chirping hurt my ears. Everything hurt to put it simply. I also just realized that my shirt was missing and my pants. Why are they missing and better yet where did they go?

"Oh glob we didn't" I said to myself just realizing that FP was almost naked. All she had on was her bra and panties. I started to get really worried, hoping that we didn't do it last night. I was so messed up. I can barely remember what happened after we started to drink and how we got here. Then when we started to drink is also where I can't remember past that. What happened.

I heard a cute little yawn as FP started to wake up. She nuzzled deeper into my chest trying to get back to being comfortable enough to sleep. She couldn't seem to find it and looked up at me. She noticed I was awake and said, "Oh youre finally awake."

"Ya about th." She cut me off by getting off of me. She started to walk over to the sink. She didn't really seem to care that she was almost naked in front of me.

"Boy Finn you surely are something when you drink." She said as dug around for stuff in the cluttered up sink.

"About last night did we." I said. I couldn't really think of a way to put it.

"Do it." She said nonchalantly while still looking for whatever she was looking for.

"Ya." I said with a gulp hoping the answer was a good no.

"No we didn't" She responded as she finished looking for whatever she was looking for. She walked over and sat on my lap still in just her bra and panties then said, "But how much you practically asked we almost did." As soon as she said that she giggled a bunch while I just blushed and felt horrible. She noticed that it bothered me that she said what I tried to do. "Finn look at me." She said and lifted my head by my chin with her finger. "I know you to well and even if I'm drunk, I wouldn't do anything you would regret later." She really did know me and she showed it by not doing it. "Besides Finn you aren't totally at fault. I might have umm done some things that might have lead you to wanting to. Well you know." She said with a blush as she looked away.

I could tell she was a little upset of what she did and like I did throughout the last few days its my job to change that. I flipped her on her back on the couch in a playful manner and started to kiss her. I then started to tickle her belly and she couldn't help but laugh. "Finn… Stop…" She tried to say through the laughs. I wouldn't let her go though. She had this big smile on her face and it wasn't just from the tickling.

After a half a minute or so I finally stopped. She was panting trying to get her breath. She looked at me and said, "I hate you so much."

I knew she was being playful but I was going to mess with her. "Oh do you now." I said as I picked her up.

She just blushed as I brought her to her bedroom. I dropped her onto her bed and jumped on her. We went back to kissing while rolling around on her bed. We just had fun and kissed most of the morning.

After a while I got up and said, "I got to go." I started to look for my pants and shirt.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" She asked pleadingly.

"Sorry can't babe." I replied still looking for my clothes.

"Fine." She sighed and tossed me my clothes. They hit me on the back of the head and slumped down off of my shoulders.

"You had them the whole time?" I asked knowing the obvious answer.

"YEP!" She responded happily.

"Why I should make you pay." I said almost ready to assault her with kisses and she was ready to. I retrained myself to not waste time and make Jake angry. "I have to go. Bye babe." I said that and kissed her as she leaned up in a seductive position.

She said before I left, "Don't tell Jake what happened tonight. Just tell him we made out and listened to food or something."

"OK" I said agreeing with her that Jake would get mad and I walked out and started the long walk home.

The walk home was long and boring. I didn't even see a single bad guy never the less a single bad guy to fight. My head still hurt from last night and when I walked in Jake screamed out, "HEY FINN!"

I tried to hide the groan of pain and replied, "Hey Jake."

"You ok? You sound like you're in pain." He asked as I went to go take a shower.

"Just got a bad headache is all." I replied as I headed up the stairs.

"I'll make you some coffee and that should help you out." Jake said as I walked into the shower. I through off my shirt and looked at myself through the mirror. The burns from the bacon yesterday was still there but they seemed to have gone from top to bottom in all different places and some were right near the line of my underwear. With that I took my shower and just soaked in the hot water. With each drop that hit the floor it reminded me more and more of different things throughout life I had done. My mind wandered from what happened last night to things like what Jake and I did as kids. Memories coming and going.

After an hour or so I stepped out the shower and washed my self out. i went to my room and grabbed some new clothes. I just through on my usual clothes I wore and walked down stairs. As I did Jake place a nice hot cup of coffee in front of me. My headache started to go down but it was still there. I started to drink the coffee and it wasn't immediately but soon after the coffee started to help me. The coffee did replace the horrible taste that was in my mouth. It was good to just relax for now. All that time with FP drained me. I had like no energy left but I promised that I would hang with Jake to do so I had to find some energy.

Jake said he had some awesome dungeons he wanted to show me so we left to go to them. The walk there we just talked about life and obviously about our girl friends. Jake saw me as an adult now no longer a little kid. We also talked about what I've learned on the guitar. We were walking to PB about any criminals needing stopping before we did any dungeon serchering. It was just kind of our thing. Stop bad guys then fun.

We walked into the candy kingdom and found the whole place empty. It was weird. At least Cinnamon Bun would be running around doing something but nothing. Heck even the banana guards were missing. We walked up to the castle and just walked in again no guards it was getting weird now.

We started to look around hoping to find PB but nothing. That was until we saw Flame guards escorting the Flame King. Well FP's brother to be precise. He didn't seem to notice us as he they went away quickly and they had a look of worry and nervousness at the same time. It was weird. We walked in to see PB really worried.

Jake went up to PB nervously and asked, "Everything alright?"

She down at him seeing as he was shorter than her and said, "There is this new gang and they are really mathing everything up."

I got really excited to finally get away from all the romance in my life and focus on the one thing I could always do right. And thats fighting bad guys. I excitedly said, "Well take care of them PB."

"NO!" She practically screamed. This cause Jake and I to jump back. She noticed this and calmed down, well more tried to. She said in a half nervous/calming voice, "Look Finn it's real nice of you to offer that but these guys really are dangerous. They have KILLED some of the Fire Kingdoms men and my banana guards." She really was shacked up about this and she came over to me. She collapsed on me and just hugged me. She said, "You guys are my best friends and I don't want to see you get killed. So please just leave it."

"Ya sure totally PB." I replied and when I said that she let go.

"I have to get back to finding these people and figure out how to stop them. Also Finn when you and Jake are done doing whatever you are going to do I need to talk to you." She asked and when back to work.

Jake and I left to go to some dungeons. Our first one was this cool ice cave in the Ice Kingdom. All the enemies were ice but not like easy snowman type like Ice King makes. They were like ice giants and there were tons of other enemies. Jake and I found this cool ninja suit, a ninja blade, and this cool rocket launcher. The rocket launcher wasn't my style of weapon but it was still fun to use.

While leaving the cave we could see a large fire burning not to far from here. Jake and I didn't even need to say anything because we just ran to the fire knowing we needed to save anyone who was trapped.

When we got to the fire it was ragging and the heat was nearly setting my clothes on fire. Well except the ninja clothes that was still in my hand. My hands felt nice and colt actually. I had an idea and wanted to test it out. I took the ninja suit and through it in the fire. "Why did you do that man. It was so cool." Jake said before looking and seeing that the ninja suit was fine. It just stayed in the fire and when I pulled it out it was stilled cold.

"Jake its magically made that it will stay cold. I can go in there and search for anyone and help them while staying safe." I said and started to put the suit on.

Once it was fully on I started to be all ninja like going through the trees to see if anyone needed help. Tree after tree nothing. With each hope I started to believe no one was there. Maybe it was just a random fire? Like someone accidentally started it. The fire seemed self contained weirdly enough. It was like when FP started a fire, she could keep it contained or let it burn everything down. I wonder what FP is up to? Maybe she is thinking what I'm up to? How weird would that be if that was the case?

My train of thought about FP was broken when I found a little patch not affected by the fire. There seemed to be a group surrounding some guy. He seemed like the cupcake guy from last night actually. Wait it was. What is going on?

I decided to watch from afar in the trees. No need to get killed seeing as these might be the guys PB was talking about. I looked around to see how many there were. I counted ten, ya ten. The guy in the middle seemed to be the leader. All of a sudden a flame person came out the fire. Each step caused a fire to trail behind them to get bigger and bigger. The flame person walked up to the leader and whispered into his ear. The leader just nodded and pulled out a gun. It was clean and shined from the fire. I've seen guns but never actually working. The guy pressed a button and the clip fell out. He then pulled back causing the bullet in the chamber to pop out. The only reason I knew this was because I read a book on how guns work and stuff. It was really cool.

Back to the leader though. He placed a new magazine in and aimed right at me. He just looked at me and I looked at him from fear. Maybe he didn't see.

My thoughts were broken when a hole appeared in my right shoulder. It didn't hurt I just felt really tired and fell out the tree. The last thing I saw was me falling to the ground.

I started to slowly wake up to feel my hands tied behind my back. My mouth had something around it so I couldn't speak. I was on my knees too. "Hes awake." A large booming masculine voice said.

I started to look up and this big muscular guy was in front of me. He quickly turned to the guy who just spoke and screamed angrily, "I KNOW." He looked back at me and said, "You know its not polite to listen to others conversations. You know that boy." He put emphasis on boy to annoy me. He turned around saying, "Well, well, well what will we have to do with you?" He pulled the gun out and aimed it next to me and as I went to go turn my head to see who he may be aiming it at a strong arm held me in place. A large boom was heard from the gun and a body falling. This scared the glob out of me. HE JUST KILLED SOMEONE! I couldn't talk myself out of this and Jake was probably thinking I was saving someone.

He turned to me and went closely up to my face. I could see every scar on his face and there were tons. He breathed in and said, "Well what will we do with you? Maybe we should kill you." He said as he put his hand on the gun but stopped and said, "I am a message type of guy. So I wont kill you this time boy but I can't just let you go. Now can I?" He looked at his gang members and said, "Rough him up and I want to see a shiner on him." As soon as he said that four guys came up to me.

They started to beat me mercilessly. They just kept hitting me. I wanted to scream in pain but couldn't. I could feel tears beginning to leak out. They just kept punching me, over and over and over. They just wouldn't stop. I could feel my eyes start to close and as they did they thankfully stopped. The leader pulled out what I last time checked was a cigar. He lit it and went up to me and said, "Thats just a warning and you luckily got one. The guy next to you didn't. This is from the Fire Lions." As soon as he finished that he blew smoke in my face and kicked me over for the birds. My eyes finally fully closed.

"FINN WAKE UP!" Jake screamed as he violently shook me. My eyes finally started to open. He pulled me into a hug and said, "Thank glob you're fine." My whole body hurt and I was covered with bruises. "Who did this?" He asked ready to get revenge on who ever did this.

"The fire Lions. Thats what they called themselves." I mumbled out still too tired and in too much pain to move.

"I'm am taking you too the Candy Kingdom to get healed up. I'm sure PB knows something that will help you." Jake said as he picked me up gently and began to carry me to the Candy Kingdom. I was too tired to keep my eyes opened. They closed again and I was out like a light.

I woke up in a medical bed. I knew this from my other times laying on this bed. I fully opened my eyes to find Jake, PB, and the nurse. I was saddened not to see FP there. Something about her just being there really would have helped me. I don't know why but it would have. Not saying having Jake and PB there wasn't nice and comforting. But something about FP she just helped me more relax. Maybe because she always knew what to say or what she did? I don't know but it would have helped.

"FINN." Jake said loudly to get my attention and it did.

I looked at him and said, "Yes." Totally oblivious of what was going on.

"Can you tell PB who did this to you?" He asked which was weird seeing as I told him before.

"I told you before." I responded confusedly.

"No you didn't you just saying something about how you needed to make sure FP was safe or something." He responded and that confused the glob out of me.

The nurse butted in and said, "What happened to Finn is that he was in so much shock that he thought he was saying one thing but said another."

That explained it and now it was time to answer Jakes question. "They called themselves the Fire Lions." I said and as soon as I said that PB stepped back from shock.

"Thats the gang's name who I warned you about earlier." She said and as she did Jake got scared as did I.

"Well they said it was a message and thats why they didn't kill me." I said hoping that might help but PB didn't calm down.

"Finn them saying that they won't kill you is like a plant saying it doesn't need water to survive." She responded.

"Well I better be careful then." I said jokingly hoping to calm down the situation.

"FINN THIS IS SERIOUS!" She practically screamed.

"I know but what do you have in mind? Because please share, I would love to hear." I said and she didn't like my response.

She turned around and looked out the window. She looked real dark and said, "Finn the only way to ensure your safety is if you leave OOO."

I looked at her and said, "I can't leave OOO. This is where my friends live, my family, and my girlfriend. I wont leave anyone of them specially Flame Princess. I lost her once and I won't do it again." I said standing my metaphorical ground.

"Tell me Finn what else would you have me do?" She asked annoyed at me. SHE WAS ANNOYED AT ME!

"I DON'T KNOW BUT ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN THIS!" I practically screamed out as I could feel a tear forming. Why couldn't my life be like a love story where everyone is happy and nothing bad ever happens.

"Why don't we all just sleep and talk about this in the morning." Jake said hoping to get everyone to just calm down.

"Fine but we are discussing this tomorrow." PB said as she stormed out.

When she was finally gone I looked over at Jake and said, "Can you believe her. Wanting me to leave OOO."

"Maybe it is for the best, well at least for a little Finn." He said as he walked out obviously not wanting to talk about it any further today.

Once I was alone all I had was my thoughts. I wouldn't let them take me away from FP. Not again. I don't care what it took but I will find a way to fix this. I'll go live with FP. No one knows where she lives and I'll be safe from the gang. I can have her tell me when it's safe to come back and say I lived in the forest or something. I began to grab myself and try to forget the pain.

BACK IN PB'S ROOM

Princess Bubblegum paced around her room and said, "Stupid Flame Princess, she caused this all. If she would have never gone back to dating him Finn would be safe. He would leave OOO for the time that it took and come back. Now with her here he won't leave. Stupid Flame girl. She makes him act like child. Also doesn't help that she abandoned her Kingdom. She just left. She just decides it was to hard. Stupid child. She should have stayed in that lantern. Never have left and this all would have never happened. Finn would be safe and the Flame Kingdom would have stopped that gang. They are putting too much time for the missing brat. There are more important things happening then their missing princess, people are dying and it's not just candy people. But no all their entire Kingdom cares about is the her. Even the people believe its more important than the gang. Idiots."

**Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you guys did enjoyed the chapter. I will be working on the next one as quickly as possible and will be here in a few days. I do have finals so I actually need to study but I will try my best to get a chapter out. Remember to review. Peace out you guys. **


	5. Leaving family

Before I left I wanted to leave a note saying I have left seeing as that was my only choice. I began to write the note. After I was done I placed it on the night table next to me.

I started to pull out the medice connected to me. Each needle that was in me was ripped out and left dripping on the floor. My whole body hurt horribly but I tried my best to ignore the pain. I started to get out of the bed and as soon as my feet hit the floor I grunted with pain. I limped over to my backpack I always wore and through it on. I checked and found the ninja suit I found, a slingshot, and some money. I put it back in its normal position and started to long painful walk back to the tree house to get more of my stuff. As I exited the hospital room I checked to make sure there was no one there. There was no one just empty wheelchairs and normal chairs for people to sit in.

As I walked down the hallway I could hear the sounds of heart monitors and other machines being used. Hospitals always depressed me and I have no idea why. They just did. It was weird. As I neared the end of the hallway I found the stairs and an elevator. I was going to have to take the stairs. Didn't want to be seen by the guard. It was my only hope of getting away without being seen.

After an half an hour or so of walking down stairs I finally made it to the lobby. Now I was going to need to do this without being seen. This was going to be tricky. I pulled out the slingshot and looked around. There was someone at the front and that was it thankfully. I luckily found some stale hard candy on the floor and picked it up. I put it in the slingshot and aimed it at the other side of the room. If I could hit the vase it will break giving me time to leave. So after all it might not be that hard. I took aim and pulled back as hard as I could to make sure I got maximum speed. As soon as I let go the candy flew through the air at an amazing speed and hit the vase. The vase fell over and broke. The lady in the front jumped from the random breaking sound and looked over. She sighed and said, "I always said to keep it away from the elevator. Better go clean it up." She got up and pulled out a dust pan and a broom. She walked over and started to clean it up. As she did this I quickly and quietly began my exit. As I got to the doors they opened automatically and just to mess me over made a sound. I quickly ran out and could hear the lady say, "Stupid door must be broken."

I couldn't believe that actually worked and I was home free. I ran through the streets without a care. Not even the pain could contain me. I was running with such speed my face was getting pulled back. As I got closer to the gate's I realized I couldn't just walk through. PB probably made it so they would stop me and not let me get through. I looked around and an idea popped in my head on how to get passed this obstacle. I started to run off of a set of boxes next to a house. Once I was at the top still running I jumped off of them and onto the house. I did a barrel roll when I hit the floor and continued to run. As I got close to the edge of the house the wall was so close. I put all my effort into running with as much speed as possible. When I got to the edge I jumped right over the wall and a Banana Guard. He turned around but only saw the house and said, "Must have been some wind." I looked forward and did another barrel roll as I hit the floor. I was now truly home free. Nothing could stop me.

The run/walk back home was quick and not a single obstacle. Once I finally got to the tree house I found there was a light still on. Jake was home. Now this was going to get tricky and I needed to get inside the house to get some of my stuff. I sat down and started to think. I could throw a rock at the door from my room's window and get my stuff while Jake goes down. Would that even work? I had no other options here because I needed some of my stuff. I started to put on my ninja suit and looked around to see what was the best way to climb up the tree without causing any alarm. I could see a easy and none noticeable path I could take to get up.

Once the suit was fully on I began my long climb up. It started off easy seeing as the branches were strong and thick. But as I got closer to our room the branches were thin and weak. As I jumped onto two branches holding onto them. I hear a crack and one of them broke. I hand fell down to my side and the other branch holding me up started to bend. I quickly pulled myself up and jumped to the last branch. I looked in to see Jake just sitting there talking to himself. I grabbed the rock I had and gave my best throw hoping it would somehow hit the door. As I through it the wind picked up and the rock turned and hit the door really hard. I looked back inside and saw Jake getting up to see who it was. As he left the room I quickly snuck in and started to fill my bag with stuff. I put as much gold as I could fit, the necklace and bracelet PB gave me, the sword Jake gave me, and the sweater Ice King gave me. With that I quickly left into the cover of night. As I went out the window I closed it and left. I could hear Jake coming back into the room.

Now all that was left was getting to FP's house. I throw on the sweater Ice King gave me seeing how it was pretty cold out. I started the long walk there and all I could do was stare at the stars and their beauty. Each star twinkling down at me reminded me how beautiful the world was. It's funny how there are all those worlds out there and out of them all I am on this one. Funny how things work. The night was nice and allowed you to see all the night sky.

The rest of the walk I just thought about life and other things. When I got to FP's house I was dead tired and about to fall asleep at the door. I walked up the little stairs and went up to her door. The door now had even more dents then last time. I shook the whole thing out of my head and knocked on the door. "GO AWAY!" She practically screamed at me in a angry tone.  
I screamed back in a sleepy voice, "It's me Finn. Can I come in?"

She was confused and replied, "Finn what are you doing here?" It was a little muffled but I could still hear her. She still hadn't come to the door.

"It's a long story and I'm too tired to tell it, can I come in?" I asked hoping she would let me in.

Thankfully I heard the sound of her getting up and coming to the door. She opened it and said, "Come in Finn." When she started to analyze me she gasped in horror of what happened to me. All the bruises still there and completely visible. "What happened to you?" She asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Can we please talk about it tomorrow. I'm about to fall asleep right here." I said as sleep was taking over me. It was mostly because of the wounds I got today then from not sleeping.

"Ya sure. Come in." She said and let me in. She brought me to her couch and sat me down. I layed down ready to fall asleep when she spoke again, "If you want me to sleep with you tonight Finn I will. If you would rather just be alone thats ok too." She sounded like she really wanted to comfort me but she knew I might just want to be alone.

As she went to get up I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. I looked her in the eye, "Please stay. I really need you right now." She put on a soft smile and laid ontop of me. She nuzzled into my chest and put a blanket over me. She let out a breath of air and hugged me tight. Before she fell asleep I said, "I love you." With that the heat from her and the blanket was too much and I fell asleep.

I started to wake up to the feel of FP's hair on my chest. I hugged her tighter as she cuddled into my chest. She hit one of the bruises but it didn't bother me. With her with me everything just felt right to me. I felt like nothing could hurt me, as long as FP was happy I was happy. I might not get to see Jake and my friends for a long while but as long as I'm with her. Everything will be alright.

"Morning Finn." FP said as she looked at me. She had this cute face that I couldn't resist from kissing. I leaned forward and kissed her. She blushed and hid back under the blanket like a cat playing in a blanket.

"You going to come out." I asked in a playful way. She popped out and assaulted me with kisses. She wrapped her arms around the back of my neck and kissed me. We just kissed passionately for a few minutes while we let all the bad things in the world melt away. The only thing that mattered to both of us was each other.

After a little we separated and looked each other in the eyes. FP placed her head back on my chest and nuzzled it. After a minute or so she finally stopped finding a comfortable position. She didn't look at me but she said, "Can you tell me what happened and how you go all these bruises." She was worried and wanted to know what happened now.

"Ya." I said as I pulled her into a hug. To prepare her for the news of what happened. "Jake and I were leaving a dungeon and we saw a huge fire. We went to make sure no one was in danger. The fire was too hot but a ninja suit allowed me to go into the fire. While there I came across people surrounding someone. I watched from afar and they spotted me. They hit me with some sort of sleep dart. When I woke up I was tied up and the leader said this was a message. He killed the person next to me and had his gang members beat me up. He said he was part of a gang called the Fire Lions." I said and as soon as I said that she was terrified. I continued my story, "When I woke up I was in the hospital in the Candy Kingdom. PB told me that the only way to keep me safe was to make me leave OOO for a little while. I fought it at first but later when they left I knew they were right. I packed my stuff together and came here seeing as that no one knows where I am. And don't know where you live so I can stay here while things cool down. I can be with you and be safe." I finished running out of breath.

"Ya." Was all she said as she hugged me tighter from fear.

I pulled her chin up so I could talk to her face, "I did this because I didn't want to loose you again." I kissed her on the lips and went back to hugging her. FP got up and turned on some music and came back. We just cuddled showing our love for each other. I was scared that I might lose her again. No I am making a packed not to lose her again. I will protect her from anything. No matter the coast or what it takes. Nothing will hurt her like things have hurt me.

"Finn." FP said breaking my thought's.

"Yes." I replied.

"Please don't ever go near the Fire Lions again. I don't care what they do just please don't try to fight them" She said and this surprised me. "I don't want to see you dead." As soon as she said that she hugged me even tighter.

She really didn't want me to and I just swore to make sure she is safe and happy. "Ok FP as long as you stay happy and they don't hurt you." I said and even this didn't make her fully happy.

"No Finn even if they hurt me. Please don't get mixed up in this." She said but if they did even lay a single finger on her they would be dead quicker than FP could say dont.

"Fine." I said lying to her but that made her happy. She hugged me tight and just nuzzled my chest. We just listened to the music in silence and enjoyed each other's company. There wasn't a thing I wouldn't do to make my fiery girl happy.

"Finn how did I get so lucky?" She asked me as she broke the silence. She made circles on my chest with her finger.

"I think I should be asking that." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Finn you're so nice, caring, handsome, adventurous, and willing to sacrifice anything for me. What have I done to deserve you? You broke me out of that lantern in a way. You are the reason I can walk freely to this day. All I did was bring you pain and heartache. All I did was put on a stupid skirt to hopefully impress you. All I did wa." I stopped her before she could continue.

I placed my finger over her mouth and said, "Yes you did bring me pain but you gave me a whole new life. Yes you did bring me heartache but you also allowed me to feel love and I still feel it. FP you brought me more then anyone has ever given me. You gave me love when others laughed. You gave me so much. Don't act like you gave me nothing." I said and when I finished saying that I placed a kiss on her lips.

She started to cry and say, "I'm sorry Finn for being stupid."

I placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "You aren't stupid. You just are under a lot of pressure." She didn't respond with her voice but instead nuzzled into my chest. I started to pet her hair as I got lost in the song that was on.

_Images of broken light which_

_dance before me like a million eyes_

_They call me on and on across the universe_

_Thoughts meander like a_

_restless wind inside a letter box_

_they tumble blindly as_

_they make their way across the universe_

As the song played I just started to daydream and listen to the song. The song was so peaceful and calm. Yet it brought up so many emotions in me. I had no idea why. It just did weirdly. As the song went on it brought up more and more memories. The parts that really got to me was when the singer would say, 'nothing is going to change my world.' It almost brought me to a tear. The song just really hit something in me and I had no idea why.

"Finn you ok?" FP asked as she saw a tear go down my face.

I looked at her and said, "Ya, the song is just messing with my emotions."

"I can change it." She said.

I quickly responded, "No leave it. I need to let my emotions go for a while now." As soon as I said that FP understood and went back to nuzzling my chest. The song quietly came to a close. As it did all this emotion came pouring out and I found myself just crying. Holding FP while I cried my eyes out. I normally didn't cry but when I did it was like a brick wall of emotion falling on me.

FP hugged me and said, "Shhh, it's ok." She tried to comfort me but nothing seemed to help me. I just needed to cry and let out all this emotion. She cuddled into me and comforted me. It had been a long few days. So much emotion had built up and I needed to let it all go. I just cried into her. All this stuff with the gang, not being able to see Jake my brother, and so much more really just got to me.

After an hour or so of crying my eyes out I finally stopped. All the emotion was gone and it felt good. It felt like this huge heavy brick was lifted off of me. I hugged FP and said, "Thank you. I really needed that."

"Thats why I am here. If you need to talk let me know." She said and hugged me back. I kissed her on the lips and whipped away the tears on my face. She got off of me and went over to hear kitchen area. She started to pull out pans and food. "I'm gonna make us something to eat." She said and started to cook.

BACK IN THE CANDY KINGDOM THE NIGHT PRIOR

PB felt bad for freaking out at Finn and decided to go see if Finn was alright. She walked down to his hospital room only to find him missing. He was gone and there was no sign of him anywhere. The medicine bag needles hung down still dripping. She found a note on a pillow. She walked over to it and picked it up,

Dear Jake, PB, Marceline, and others,

_I have left everything behind seeing I had no choice. I did this so you all can't get hurt if they do come back for me. If you don't know where I am then they are less likely to find me. I have some sources who will tell me when it is safe to come back but till then. I don't know when but hopefully soon. I grabbed some supplies at my house so some of my stuff might be missing. Please don't go looking for me it's best just to wait till you guys can stop the Fire Lions._

Sincerely Finn

Princess Bubblegum dropped the note from shock and just stood there. She knew he had to leave but she still would have liked to know where Finn had gone. "DANG IT FINN!" She screamed out in frustration. She never got to say she was sorry for freaking out. If she never sees Finn, all he will remember her for was freaking out. She quickly shook her head and started to run. She had to let Jake know of this immediately.

When she got to the phone she started to call Jake. She waited for Jake to answer the phone. As the phone rang she grew more and more anxious. After a half a minute or so Jake picked up. "Hi PB whats wrong?" He asked and you could tell he had been crying.

"Finn's gone." She responded. As soon as she said that the whole world went silent.

"What do you mean he's gone. Maybe he needed to use the bathroom." Jake replied hoping this was all just a misunderstanding.

"No Jake he left a note." She replied.

Before she could say anything Jake responded, "I'm coming over right now." He hung up the phone and Princess Bubblegum was just left with her thoughts. She turned around and went to her secret room. She was going to stop this gang and science was going to help her.

BACK TO FINN AND FLAME PRINCESS

As we kissed I felt her hand on my leg slowly go up. I blushed and she noticed this. She wanted to make me suffer. She started to bring her hand closer and closer to my crotch. I pulled away from the kissing and asked, "Could you move your hand?"

"You know you're no fun." She said as she wrapped her arms around me and continued to kiss me. Her hands played with the back of my hair as I rubbed her back. We just kept kissing leaving all our troubles behind us. Nothing could stop me from giving her all the love I had to give.

I pulled away from her while kissing and said, "I was wondering if we could do that thing we did two days age." I wanted to go back to that fun state where everything made sense.

"Totally babe." She said and kissed me on the forehead. She grabbed her pipe thing and placed it in front of me. She then got up and brought the pipe thing to her sink and carefully filled it with water, making sure not to get any on her. Once it had water in the bottom part she walked back. She placed it in front of us and put the green stuff in the little metal piece. She turned her finger into a flame and looked at me. "You know what to do." She said before doing anything.

"Yep put my mouth on the top and inhale. Hold it in till I can't. Then let you go and repeat for a few times." I responded happily and she nodded back with a smile of approval. She brought her finger up to the green stuff. I put my mouth around the whole and inhaled. The sound of bubbling water was heard while smoke filled the clear tube. I was inhaling all the smoke I could before I just couldn't. I held my breath and tried to let the smoke stay in there for as long as possible. Before I knew it I was coughing up a storm. While I was FP was just giggling and took the pipe thing. She repeated the process and handed me it once she was done.

We passed it back and forth like three or four times. She put it on her table and we just sat there. I looked over at her and just started to laugh. Everything was just so funny. I couldn't help it. She looked at me with her squinted eyes and said, "What's so funny." She had on this silly voice that made me laugh even harder.

"Nothing." I replied but chuckled still.

She jumped on top of me and started to kiss me. We kissed each other and rolled around on the couch as we did. Everything was just so good. I was happy and with the person I loved most in the world. Nothing could ruin this moment for me. My hands ran through FP's hair as she played with my hair. Her hair was so soft and warm. It was so weird. It was made out of fire but like not. It was so weird.

"I'm going to play some music." FP said and got off of me. She started to play the beatles and came back to me. She came back on top of me and just layed on my chest.

We just stayed at her house smoking all day and making out. We kissed, smoked, ate a whole bunch, and listened to music. That's how the whole day went for me. It was such a good day. We just relaxed and it was what I really needed. I just needed to relax and not think too much.

BACK AT THE CANDY KINGDOM

"Jake maybe this is best for Finn." Princess Bubblegum said as she said in her motherly voice as she tried to calm down Jake.

"What are you talking about PB! We need to find him. Right now. He could be hurt or even worse and were just standing here not doing anything." Jake replied in a more angered tone.

"Jake listen if we can stop this gang then Finn can come back. You heard him. Once the gang is gone he can come back. So it would just be best if we stopped this gang as quickly as possible." PB replied hoping to win over Jake.

Jake let out a breath of air and said, "I guess youre right. I just wish I could have said goodbye."

"Good, now that we are on the same page I will need you to do some things for me. If you help me with this that makes it one step closer of Finn coming back" She said and looked at the dog.

"What you need me to do?" He asked ready to do whatever it takes to get his brother back.

"I need you to find these pieces for me. I might be able to build a mechanical suit for you Jake that would make it almost impossible to break. That would allow you to stop the gang and not get hurt." She replied as she handed him a blueprint of what they needed and she took off to go back to doing sciency things.

**Well thats that. hope you all enjoyed. Chapter might be coming out slow because I'm working on a real book. Like if i feel it's good enough I want to see if I can get it published. Well enough about me, remember to review it really does help. It helps me understand what you like and dont. Also it makes me want to make more chapters. Peace out y'all. **


End file.
